blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Graviton Particle and Related Topics
In speculative theories of quantum gravity, the graviton is a hypothetical elementary particle that mediates the force of gravitation in the framework of quantum field theory. Peaceful Uses Gravitons are heavily volatile particles and can be harvested as a power source in Dark Plasma. The picture to the right is the heavy cruiser Diana's Graviton Reactor room. The reaction occurs in a similar fashion to a fusion nuclear reaction, and it occurs with a catalyst (usually Dark Plasma, but tylium works too). The reactor needs input from Gauss Shorter, which either decreases or increases gravitons or the catalyst. If the balance is slightly tipped, there could either be a cataclysmic De-gaussing event or a supermassive black hole could form. Graviton reactors can power FTL Jump Drives, allowing for greater range. Weaponizing Gravitons Graviton warheads, pictured to the right, are some of the most powerful conventional weapons in any arsenal of any armed force in the world. These warheads have a block of Plutonium inside. The warhead synchronises the vibration of gravitons and dark plasma, and it creates a breakdown event. Matter and energy swirl into a slush, before exploding in a massive release of energy. The breakdown event is pictured to the right. Nothing known has yet been discovered to survive something like it except for klein fields, and it appears especially effective against sheilded targets. Gravitons are also capable of aligning in a certain way. When this phenomenon happens, Gravitons can be converted into pure energy, almost impossible to control. These weapons are called Super Graviton Cannons. The core of the generation one SGC is to the right, taken from the LS Unity BB-17. It test fired a beam capable of destroying a large moon in one shot. More modern graviton cannon are equipped with smaller "pistons" but in far greater number for greater accuracy and control over the beam. The Unity currently has the most powerful Super Graviton Cannon ever built, a seven stage supercharged variant of the simple disc. Super Graviton Cannon have become standard issue of Liberon, Admiralty Code, and Task Force 77.3 capital ships, with the Brave Shine posessing two compound cannon. Super Graviton Cannon are stored in the superstructure of smaller ships and are lifted by a mechanical arm over the ship, as shown on the right. Side pontoons are generally to keep balance while firing. Larger ships, such as super battleships, store the graviton cannon inside the hull and either influence gravitons to "fly" while opening the hull in two pieces, or simply open a door and let loose with the stream of energy. Finally, graviton cores are capable of generating a field where there is absolutely no energy whatsoever, meaning nothing can pass through. However, as more hits are sustained, the saturation of the shields could pile up and create a de-gaussing event. Due to this, ships equipped with Klein Fields need to be desaturated every few years. The process includes refueling the core and cleaning the residue radiation that comes from the core. Category:Misc